SWAC Chatroom!
by KatieKakes
Summary: This is chatroom for all SWAC charachters to chat! Fanfic is WAY better/funnier than this lame summary! Plz R&R!
1. Awkward

**Hey! this is my first SWAC fanfic and I hope u get a few laughs out of it! I've only seen one other chat room done for SWAC done and I was inspired to do one! Hope u luv it!!! btw~this chapter is only Chad, Sonny and Tawni!**

**Disclaimer!!! I unfortunately DO NOT own SWAC so plz don't sue me!! But I do own this plot! **

**Cast:**

**Sonny: FunnySonny**

**Chad: CDCsayHey**

**Tawni: AllAboutTawni**

**Nico: PopCornTwin#1**

**Grady: PopCornTwin#2**

**Zora: MyMummyCase **

**(FunnySonny has signed on)**

**FunnySonny:** I'm all alone :-(

**(CDCsayHey has signed on)**

**FunnySonny:** not anymore

**CDCsayHey:** Hey sonny

**FunnySonny:** Hi Chad. Y r u on here?

**CDCsayHey:** This chat room isn't for just Randoms

**FunnySonny: **but that doesn't mean ur invited.

**CDCsayHey:** Which means I have to come on here.

**FunnySonny: **but I'm not gonna talk to u

**CDCsayHey**: oh really? And I care y?

**.........................................................**

**CDCsayHey:** hello?

**CDCsayHey: **Where did u go?

(**AllAboutTawni has signed on)**

**CDCsayHey:** Sonny?

**AllAboutTawni:** did u lose ur girlfriend?

**CDCsayHey:** Wat? I don't have a girlfriend!

**CDCsayHey:** and if I did it wouldn't be Sonny

**AllAboutTawni:** yeah rite! U totally like Sonny!! I can see it plain as day!

**FunnySonny:** Um, hello? I'm still here u no!!

**FunnySonny: **I went to the bathroom!

**AllAboutTawni:** awkward...

**CDCsayHey:** U think?

**FunnySonny:** just a little...

**AllAboutTawni: **Anyhoo didn't u think I wuz awesome in that sketch?

**FunnySonny: **of course!

**AllAboutTawni: **I know! And...so were u Sonny

**FunnySonny**: Awww! Thnx Tawni! That's so nice of u!

**CDCsayHey: **Hold on! What's with the niceness between u 2?

**FunnySonny**: we happen to be friends Chad

**CDCsayHey:** since when?

**FunnySonny**: since...I have no idea when but it's been a long time! rite Tawni?

**AllAboutTawni**: yeah, it's been a while.

**CDCsayHey**: sure...

**FunnySonny**: Our friendship is building gradually!

**CDCsayHey**: whatevz

**AllAboutTawni**: I gtg take more pics of myself for my blog! Cya!

**FunnySonny**: ttyl! Bye tawni!

**CDCsayHey:** don't expect me to say bye

**AllAboutTawni**: jerk!

**CDCsayHey:** That's my name! Don't wear it out!

**AllAboutTawni: **ugh! bye sonny

**(AllAboutTawni has signed out)**

**CDCsayHey:** we're alone

**FunnySonny**: and?

**CDCsayHey**: and I wuz wondering if u...

**FunnySonny:** whoops! I gtg rehearse for a sketch! ttyl!!

(**FunnySonny has signed off)**

**CDCsayHey:** wanted to go on a date w/ me tonight to the Arcadia?

**CDCsayHey:** wait, where did she go?

**CDCsayHey**: Crap! She left!

**CDCsayHey**: Next time we're alone I'll ask again...

**(CDCsayHey has signed off) **

**I know, I know! We only had Tawni, Sonny, and Chad in this chapter! Next chapter has everyone, I promise!! I already wrote it and the next chapter! but u gotta tell me if u want me to post more!! If u do, review!! (that rhymed!! Lol!) **

**Do u like Twilight or Vampire Academy???? Then plz check out my other fanfics on those books! I hear they're a real hit!! (lol) **


	2. Author's Note

**Hey ppl! I'm soooooo srry that this isn't an actual update it's just that I wanted to tell u all that I'm gonna be at school starting tomorrow so there won't be many updates all of the time! I'm starting 8****th**** grade and I really wanna focus this year. I'll try to update on the weekends. Oh, I almost forgot, Labor Day weekend (Sept. 4****th**** thru 7****th****) I'm going camping so I won't be updating that weekend either. Srry!! I know a bunch of u are probably mad that this wasn't an update, I'm srry but PLZ don't un-fav me or this story cuz of dat. And plz don't take this off of story alert. I promise to update soon!!! Thnx for understanding!!! **


	3. News!

**Hey! here is the next chapter! I would have updated a lot sooner, it's just that I have school and I just got a Facebook so I've been busy finding friends on there! I just put it up last night and I already have 32 friends!! Yay! Lolz! Oh, and I forgot to put in the first chapter who inspired me to write a SWAC chat room fanfic! Their screen name is RawrSinead! So got check out her stories after u R&R mine! I bet it would mean a lot to her if u reviewed her story too! Well, enjoy! This is a longer chapter with the whole cast in it!! I'll shut up now!! Lol!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC so plz don't sure me, I beg u!!! **

**Cast:**

**Sonny: FunnySonny**

**Chad: CDCsayHey**

**Tawni: AllAboutTawni**

**Nico: PopCornTwin#1**

**Grady: PopCornTwin#2**

**Zora: MyMummyCase**

**(PopCornTwin#1 has signed on)**

**(PopCornTwin#2 has signed on)**

**PopCornTwin#2:** How come ur #1?

**PopCornTwin#1:** Idk. I just am

**PopCornTwin#2: **Not fair!!

**PopCornTwin#1: **how is it not fair?

**PopCornTwin#2: **cuz it was my name idea

**PopCornTwin#1: **and?

**PopCornTwin#2: **and I should be #1 since it was my idea

**PopCornTwin#1: **Well I signed up first for this chat room so I get to be #1! first come first serve!

**PopCornTwin#2: **So?

**PopCornTwin#1: **so I came first so I get to be #1!! So there!!

**PopCornTwin#2:** grrr....

**PopCornTwin#1: **R we really fighting over screen names?

**PopCornTwin#2: **Huh, I guess we r!

**PopCornTwin#1: **whoa...weird...

**PopCornTwin#2: **u know wat? I'll change my screen name to CheeseyPants k?

**PopCornTwin#1: **ok, thnx.

**PopCornTwin#2:** isn't sonny coming on today?

**PopCornTwin#1:** yeah she said she was...

**(FunnySonny has signed on)**

**FunnySonny: **Hey guys!

**PopCornTwin#2:** Hey

**PopCornTwin#1: **hi

**(AllAboutTawni has signed on) **

**FunnySonny: **Hey Tawni

**AllAboutTawni: **Hey sonny. Oh, and hi Nico & Grady

**PopCornTwin#1: **Hey

**PopCornTwin#2: **hi

**FunnySonny: **I have something really exciting to say!

**AllAboutTawni: **what is it?

**FunnySonny: **I'll tell u guys when Zora comes on...

**(MyMummyCase has signed on) **

**MyMummyCase:** Hey ppl

**PopCornTwin#2: **Hola

**PopCornTwin#1: **Bonjour

**FunnySonny: **Aloha

**AllAboutTawni: **Hey Zora

**MyMummyCase:** wat's w/ all the different languages!?!?

**FunnySonny: **nvm. I have important news!!!

**AllAboutTawni: **Wat?!?!

**FunnySonny: **Marshall said we're having a guest star on So Random!

**AllAboutTawni: **really? A guy?

**FunnySonny: **yeah...

**AllAboutTawni: **who? Taylor Lautner?!?!?!?!?!?!

**FunnySonny: **no...:( I wish!! Lolz

**MyMummyCase: **Just tell us already!!

**FunnySonny: **ok fine...ZAC EFRON!!! **jumps up and down**

**AllAboutTawni: **OMG! Really? Or r u just messing w/ me?

**FunnySonny: **No seriously! He's guest starring tomorrow!

**AllAboutTawni: **yay! **jumps up and down w/ sonny**

**PopCornTwin#1: **Grady I think we should get outta here while we still can!

**PopCornTwin#2: **I hear ya! Lets go!

**(PopCornTwin** **#1 and #2 have signed out) **

**FunnySonny: **and the best part is...Chad hates Zac Efron so it will make him so irritated! Yay!

**MyMummyCase: **why did u have to bring up Chad?

**AllAboutTawni: **Cuz she's madly in luv w/ him

**MyMummyCase: **I knew it!!!

**FunnySonny: **wat r u guys talking about?! I don't like Chad!!!

**AllAboutTawni: **yeah u do...just admit it!

**FunnySonny: **I'm not gonna admit something that's not true!

**AllAboutTawni: **U'll admit that u like Chad soon enough...

**(CDCsayHey has signed on) **

**FunnySonny: **For the last time I DO NOT like Chad Dylan Copper!!!!!!

**CDCsayHey: **Hi to u 2 sonny

**FunnySonny: **oh!! Hi Chad**blushes**

**AllAboutTawni: **Chad...

**CDCsayHey: **what blondie??

**FunnySonny: **not nice

**CDCsayHey:** so?

**AllAboutTawni: **Shut up u 2!!!

**AllAboutTawni: **Anyhoo Chad....remember when Sonny just said she doesn't like u?

**CDCsayHey: **yeah...wat bout it?

**AllAboutTawni: **well..she lied! She's totally in 2 u!!!!!!!!! ;)

**CDCsayHey: **oh really.....;) ;) ;) ;)

**AllAboutTawni: **totally.......

**FunnySonny: **wat?!?!?!? I HATE Chad! Ugh! Tawni is definitely LYING!

**MyMummyCase: **Jeez Sonny! Relax! U sure r over reacting a little....

**AllAboutTawni: **that cuz she's in denial!

**FunnySonny: **I am NOT in denial! I know that sounds like I am, but I'm NOT!

**CDCsayHey: **somebody's a little touchy today.....

**FunnySonny: **I can't stand u ppl anymore. I'm leaving goodbye!

**CDCsayHey: **Fine!

**FunnySonny: **fine!

**CDCsayHey **good!

**FunnySonny: **good!

**(FunnySonny has signed off)**

**CDCsayHey: **drama queen! Finally that brat is gone!

**AllAboutTawni: **U want her 2

**CDCsayHey: **wat?!?!

**(AllAboutTawni has signed off) **

**CDCsayHey: **great! Its just u and me ....Zora....

**(MyMummyCase has signed off)**

**CDCsayHey: **Well! I guess I know how 2 clear a chat room!!

**(CDCsayHey has signed off) **

**like it? Again, srry for the long wait! Don't know when I'm gonna update again....btw~ I'm looking for some more Facebook friends, so if u have facebook, tell me in ur review and I'll pm u laterz on it.....thnx a bunch!**


	4. I Wish

**Hey guys!!! I'm extremely srry for the long update! I've just been super-duper busy with school ad such. So yeah....I have a snow day today, so here is the next chapter. Srry for the shortness!**

**Cast:**

**Sonny: FunnySonny**

**Chad: CDCsayHey**

**Tawni: AllAboutTawni**

**Nico: PopCornTwin**

**Grady: CheesePantsMan**

**Zora: MyMummyCase**

**(AllAboutTawni has signed on)**

**(CDCsayHey has signed on) **

**AllAboutTawni: **Chad

**CDCsayHey: **Blondie

**AllAboutTawni: **Ur not very nice

**CDCsayHey: **Ur point?

**AllAboutTawni: **Ugh. Just never mind

**CDCsayHey: **whatever. Why am I even talking 2 u anyways?

**AllAboutTawni: **idk. Cuz u just couldn't stand 2 stay away from my beauty!

**CDCsayHey: **Haha. Good one. NOT!

**AllAboutTawni: **God! Y r u soooo mean 2 me?!?!?

**CDCsayHey: **Cuz I feel like it

**AllAboutTawni: **Ugh

**CDCsayHey: **Anyhoo....is Sonny coming on here 2day?

**AllAboutTawni: **Y do u care?

**CDCsayHey: **y should I tell u?

**AllAboutTawni: **Cuz I could get her 2 go out w/ u Silly!

**CDCsayHey: **wat?!? I DO NOT wanna go out w/ Sonny!

**AllAboutTawni: **yes u do. U want me to set u up w/ Sonny.

**CDCsayHey: **no I don't!

**AllAboutTawni: **Admit it.

**CDCsayHey: **no cuz its not true! Chad Dylan Cooper does not date people from _So_ _Randoms! _

**AllAboutTawni: **Really Chad? Really? Whoa. U and sonny say that.

**CDCsayHey: **ikr! But seriously....no.

**AllAboutTawni: **sure. Whatever u say....

**CDCsayHey: **Anyway...U never answered me before. Is Sonny coming on 2day?

**AllAboutTawni: **Ur girlfriend said she would

**CDCsayHey: **who? U mean Sonny? She's NOT my girlfriend!

**AllAboutTawni: **But u wish she was

**CDCsayHey: **wat?!?!?!

**(AllAboutTawni has signed off)**

**CDCsayHey: **yeah, she's rite. I do wish.....

**(CDCsayHey has signed off) **

**Soooooo....did u like this chapter? I promise the next one will be longer than this! Here is a friendly math equation that u will see on EVERY new chapter I post for EVERY story...**

**FAVS + REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES Comprende? (Understand?) **


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, sorry if you thought this was an update. I was just posting an author's note on all of my stories, saying that I WILL be updating A LOT very, very soon. I end school in five days (June 9th) so I will be uploading lots of chapters during the summer! I know that I sound like I have no life. Haha! Anyways, I'm sorry for the disappointment of this not being an actual update. I truly am sorry.

~Katie-kakes~


	6. Guest Star

**Hey fans! I am incredibly sorry that I haven't updated since like January! Its just that I've been really busy with my other stories, school, and honestly, I kind of forgot about this story. (Sorry) I'm not sure how much a can do with this story, I have MAJOR writer's block. So if you have any ideas at all, let me know and I WILL use them! (I promise!) So, here ya go! And I'm sorry for the shortness...I can't write really long chapters for this...sorry! **

**Cast:**

**Sonny: FunnySonny**

**Chad: CDCsayHey**

**Tawni: AllAboutTawni**

**Nico: PopCornTwin**

**Grady: MyCheesePants**

**Zora: MyMummyCase**

**GUEST STAR- Zac Efron: Zefron**

**FunnySonny: **hey Tawni

**AllAboutTawni:** hey sonny

**FunnySonny:** what's up?

**AllAboutTawni: **nothing much, except that your boyfriend was looking for you before.

**(Zefron has just signed on)**

**FunnySonny: **What? I don't have a boyfriend!

**Zefron: **oh really? Is that so?

**AllAboutTawni: **hey! Don't hit on Sonny. She is taken.

**FunnySonny:** I am not! Stop lying! And who do you keep saying is my boyfriend?

**Zefron: **Sorry Sonny. I won't hit on you anymore, because I don't want to cause any boyfriend drama...

**AllAboutTawni: **Thank you Zac. Chad can get pretty jealous and crazy sometimes...

**Zefron:** oh...I understand.

**FunnySonny: **Wait...did you say Chad? You think Chad is my boyfriend? HA! Good one.

**(CDCsayHey has signed on)**

**FunnySonny: **like I would ever go out with him! HA!

**CDCsayHey: **Hey Sonny, Tawni. Wait, who would you never go out with?

**Zefron: **Are you Chad?

**CDCsayHey: **why yes I am.

**Zefron;** oh, well Sonny said she'd never go out with you.

**CDCsayHey:** and who are you again?

**Zefron:** You can't tell by my screen name?

**CDCsayHey:** Hmm...no.

**Zefron: **I'm Zac Efron

**CDCsayHey:** _The _Zac Efron?

**Zefron:** yep, that's me!

**CDCsayHey:** well then I'm not speaking to you.

**Zefron:** why? Are you mad at me because I was hitting on your girlfriend? Jeez, how did you even find out about that! I even apologized to Sonny. Wow...Tawni was right about you being all jealous and crazy. Sorry man.

**CDCsayHey:** What? I'm going out with Sonny? Since when?

**FunnySonny: **Since never! That's when!

**CDCsayHey:** I am so confuzzled right now...

**AllAboutTawni: **confuzzled? That's not a word!

**CDCsayHey: **I am Chad Dylan freaking Cooper. I can make up whatever words I want to!

**AllAboutTawni:** okay then, sorry.

**Zefron:** wow, you guys are so hilarious!

**CDCsayHey: **shut up Efron!

**Zefron:** I said I was sorry for whatever I did wrong! Jeez!

**CDCsayHey: **Just shut up, okay.

**FunnySonny:** it doesn't matter anyway, because Chad and me are not dating! I am a single girl!

**AllAboutTawni:** No surprise there Sonny

**FunnySonny: **Tawni! Not nice!

**AllAboutTawni: **hey, truth hurts.

**FunnySonny:** fine, whatever.

**Zefron:** so, sonny, if you're single, do you wanna get something to eat later?

**FunnySonny:** sure, I'd love to!

**Zefron:** and maybe a movie too?

**FunnySonny:** sure! :)

**Zefron:** you're really cute and funny Sonny. :]

**FunnySonny:** aw, thanks.

**CDCsayHey:** hey! Stop hitting on Sonny!

**Zefron:** why? You guys aren't going out.

**CDCsayHey:** Just stop dude.

**Zefron: **Sonny, I watched So Random! today and you were really funny on the sketch.

**FunnySonny:** aw x2

**CDCsayHey:** What did I say, Efron? ..

**Zefron:** dude, chill out!

**CDCsayHey:** No, you chill out!

**Zefron:** relax Chad.

**CDCsayHey:** Shut up! You know what, I BAN YOU!

**Zefron: **what?

**(Zefron has been banned from this chat room.)**

**FunnySonny: **Chad! What was that for?

**CDCsayHey: **uh...

**(CDCsayHey has signed off)**

**FunnySonny: **weird...

**AllAboutTawni:** That's normal.

**FunnySonny: **Normal for what? Chad?

**AllAboutTawni: **No, normal for when a guy likes a girl, he gets all jealous and crazy and protective.

**FunnySonny: **Chad doesn't like me like that.

**AllAboutTawni:** that's what you think.

**(AllAboutTawni has signed off)**

**FunnySonny:** what? I'm so confused...

**(FunnySonny has signed off)**

Was this a good enough chapter? I'm super sorry for not updating in a loooong time! So review to make me wanna update sooner this time! I have a little bit of the next chapter written out but I'm not sure what I'm going to do with the story yet...tell me what you want to happen in your review!

**Please check out my profile for the link to my non-fanfiction story! If you like my style of writing, I bet you'll like my story! I also take anonymous reviews, so you don't even have to sign up for the site! Just pretty please review this story and the non-fanfiction story! Thanks to all who do! :)**

**FAVS + REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES!**


End file.
